The present invention is related to conductive members of zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit sockets, which utilize the production blank optimally. The conductive members are made by punching the same blank and can be fully inserted into the same row of insertion holes of the insulating seat body during the insertion operation.
In order to facilitate replacement and progress, an integrated circuit, including a central processor unit (CPU), is generally indirectly electrically connected with a printed circuit board via an integrated circuit socket soldered on the printed circuit board. A conventional integrated circuit socket includes an insulating seat body and multiple conductive members. The insulating seat body is formed with multiple insertion holes. The distance between each two adjacent insertion holes is defined as an insertion pitch. According to the updated specification regulated by U.S. major manufacturers, the pitch of the insertion pins of integrated circuit is 1.27 mm. As shown in FIGS. 37, 38 and 39, such a pitch is very small so that it is impossible to make effective conductive members on a metal blank at each conventional interval of 1.27 mm. In addition, it is impossible to manufacture such a conductive member A having two opposite spring sections B and contact sections C for clamping the insertion pin of the integrated circuit which are formed on two sides of the conductive member. When unfolded, the spring sections and contact sections are wider than 1.27 mm. Therefore, it is impossible to cut the blank within 1.27 mm to form spring sections and contact sections wider than 1.27 mm.
Therefore, generally, a complete conductive member is made at two insertion pitches P, that is, P=2.54 mm. However, this leads to two problems as follows:
1. The pitch of the punched row of conductive members is 2.54 mm, while the pitch of the insertion holes of the insulating seat body is 1.27 mm. Therefore, twice the number of insertion operations are required to fully insert the conductive members into the entire row of insertion holes of the insulating seat body. As a result, manufacturing time is doubled.
2. The utility ratio of the blank is low. A width of 1.27 mm is inevitably wasted.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a conductive member of zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket. A complete conductive member can be cut within each 1.27 mm pitch. That is, the unfolding pitch of the entire row of conductive members is 1.27 mm. Accordingly, the conductive members, made by punching the same blank, can be fully inserted into the same row of insertion holes of the insulating seat body at the same time during the insertion operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above conductive member of zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket in which a complete conductive member can be cut within each 1.27 mm pitch so that a maximum utility ratio of the blank is achieved.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above conductive member of zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket in which each of the contact sections of any conductive member has a first slope which first contacts with the insertion pin of the integrated circuit. The first slope serves to guide the insertion pin to more easily insert into the space between the opposite contact sections.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above conductive member of zero insertion/extraction force integrated circuit socket in which each of the contact sections of any conductive member has a second slope which further contacts the insertion pin of the integrated circuit. The second slope serves to prevent the insertion pin from slipping out of the space between the contact sections, whereby the insertion pin of the integrated circuit is more firmly clamped and fixed.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: